Two Worlds Colliding
by Brandal
Summary: Felicity knew that both worlds that she lived in would not stay separate forever. She has been hiding who she truly was from those that she cared about because they would not understand the other threat out there. How was she to tell those around her about the other world? Would they be able to take it? Eventual Romance and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasn't sure if I am going to leave it like this or continue. I own nothing. Arrow and the Supernatural belong to DC comics, the CW, and those who own the rights. I own nothing. It is just fun to write stories about them. Tell me your thoughts. Should I continue?**

* * *

Felicity knew that both worlds that she lived in would not stay separate forever. She has been hiding who she truly was from those that she cared about because they would not understand the other threat out there. She had to play the IT girl every day and dumb down her skills because they thought she was fragile. Little did they know that she fights when the Arrow doesn't? Felicity has learned that the little sleep she gets is important but not more important than saving the lives that the Arrow can't from things that are not supposed to exist in the real world.

It is just one more thing that she couldn't share. Oliver thought he was dragging her into something dangerous when there are much more dangers of the night out there. She had to be really careful though. Keeping in touch with those of the underground world was hard enough when Oliver and the Arrow took most of her time. However, when a threat is in Starling City, she takes care of it. At first she didn't know how she was going to keep her injuries to herself but she found a way. Being a loner was a good thing in that case. With Oliver trying to put his life together, he didn't even spend that much time with her anymore. Digg and Layla were busy trying to get everything around for the little one. Thea was missing, and Roy well he was trying to find her. Felicity knew better than anyone else that if you wanted to disappear then you could. Hell she has been in hiding for a long time now.

Not that she would ever have let the team know that she had placed wards in around and on their person or property to keep them safe from those that could harm them from the world she knew about. She had a secret stash of weapons, medical supplies, and charms hidden in the foundry and at home. It is amazing how they have never seen the devils traps all over the place. It took a lot of time and patience to get the huge one under the training mat and the ones over the doors. She even switched some of the metal poles around with iron ones. She was as prepared as much as she could be. Sadly, it all came crashing down when she needed something from the foundry one night and thought no one would be there.

She had just gotten out of a fight with a vampire that came through town because he was wandering. Normally she wouldn't care if they kept going because that means that they didn't stay in the city but this one started setting up shop and some bodies were turning up that no one could make sense of. She only knew what it was because she was aware of what went on in the dead of night. It was a hell of a battle and Felicity was covered in blood. Her own and the vampires. She had been closer to the foundry than she was to her home and decided that no one would be there at 4 in the morning.

The vamp himself was really strong and she had found herself thrown into more than one wall. She had a couple of cracked ribs, a slight concussion, and a couple of major cuts that her dresses were not going to be able to hide. Good thing she had a couple business related suits for the office that had pants. For a few days she wouldn't be able to be in bold colors but that was ok. Hiding it is what is important. You can't just unlearn what is out there. Besides even if the Arrow knew what to do, he would face them like they were human and Felicity had training to believe they were anything but.

She met Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ash, John, and few others over the years. She offered shelter to the hunters when they passed through onto another job.

So not expecting anyone at the foundry was her first mistake. Not noticing the motorcycle tucked into the dark side of the building was mistake number two. She entered Verdant and keyed in the code to the foundry. The lights were off like they were supposed to be. What she didn't know was that Oliver was laying on a cot in the back, trying to sleep. Felicity snapped on the lights over the med bay table and went to her little hidden removable wall to grab her supplies. She grabbed her medical kit and went back to the table. She started stripping her shirt off in slow movements because of her ribs. She fully intended to use the shower down there when she got her blood soaked clothes off. Her gym bad with extra clothes were already in the bathroom, so she wasn't worried about that. She got her shirt stripped off and started to remove her pants when a noise behind her alerted her that she was not alone.

Of course it being this late she thought someone followed her and instead of looking, she reacted. The next thing she knew Oliver was pinned under her and she had a crushing grip on his throat.

Oliver's point of view.

He was trying to sleep. With everything that was going on he couldn't get things off his mind. He was trying to get his company back again. He was trying to get his family fortune back, with the help of Felicity. He wouldn't know what to do without her. Sad thing is he had been avoiding her because of the Slade thing. He was still around and so was she but he didn't know what to say to her now.

He was in the middle of his musings when he heard the foundry door open. Who could be coming here at this hour? He slid to his side to see the line of sight to the door. The main lights didn't come on so he knew it must be someone that knew their way around. He almost decided to turn back over when the med bay light came on. It was Felicity. What the hell was she doing here? He almost thought to himself that she went over and beyond the call of duty when he noticed that she was holding her sides. She vanished out of the light and heard her moving around over by her computers. They really were her computers. She worked magic on them. The noise stopped and she moved back over into the light and he saw that she was laying out medical supplies of the heavy variety. He finally noticed the blood that was coating her clothes. He got up from the cot that he was laying on and almost said something but before her could she was stripping off her shirt. He was completely in the "I don't know what to do" stance, when he noticed that there were marks on her body. He moved forward again and he was almost to her when she started stripping her pants off.

He reached out to lay a hand on her and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor in an unbelievable choke hold.

"Oliver?" Felicity quickly released him and backed up. "Why are you here?"

Oliver could ask her the same thing. He was just so stunned that the pretty IT girl just handed him his ass. Then he really looked at her. She was barely standing. "I was trying to sleep. What are you doing?" He wanted an explanation and she was going to tell him right now why she was covered in blood and beaten to a pulp. "Why are you covered in blood and injured?"

Felicity didn't know what to say so she just finished backing away when he stood up and came at her quick and grabbed her arm. "Oliver, do not grab me like that or you will find your ass back on the ground." He let go of her. "I need to get cleaned up. I take it you are going to be waiting for me?"

Oliver had no doubt that he would still be here when she got back. "Yes. " He watched her gingerly make her way to the bathroom and heard her turn the water on. He turned his eyes to the supplies that she laid out and noticed a few other things that he wouldn't believe that his girl Wednesday would have on her. There were knives, bandages, and a variety of different herbs laid out. The bag that was laying there had strange markings on them and he was finding more questions than answers at this point. He heard the shower shut off and sat waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was carrying her pants and shirt but came out in a sports bra and underwear. Once he got passed the initial shock of seeing Felicity practically naked he finally saw the damage that had been done. She had multiple cuts, and wounds. It looks like she took damage to her ribs as well. He really didn't understand and wanted to know what was going on with her.

Felicity walked right up to the table and started getting out the stuff she needed to stitch up the cuts to her arms and legs. She glanced at Oliver and was wondering when he was going to start in with the questions. She also knew that she had to call Sam and Dean. They knew what she was doing tonight. Felicity reached for her phone and speed dialed Dean.

"Fee?"

"Yeah, I made it."

"Good. Is it taken care of?"

"Decapitated, salted and burned. Just like it should be." Oliver looked at her and didn't understand what she was talking about. Decapitated sounded harsh though. "But I have another complication that I could have done without."

"What complication Fee? Do we need to come there?" Dean asked all of the sudden and he was very protective of Felicity. He didn't want her doing what they did but he has known her for years now and knew that she would not be able to turn her back on the life.

"I am not sure at the moment. Oliver is sitting here. He is wanting an explanation of why I look the way I do."

"Why? What do you look like?"

"I have a slight concussion, I think 3 of my ribs are cracked, and I have slashes over some body parts. Nothing I can't take care of by myself. "

"Damn it Fee, you need to have backup when you are out there. You cannot do this by yourself!" Felicity had to hold the phone away from her ear as he yelled at her.

"Dean, concussion equals headache and you yelling isn't going to change the circumstances of what has already gone down. Besides I don't have you or Sam here to back me up when shit like this happens. No one knows about this life here, who else was going to take care of it. Besides you know I can and will do anything I can to take out those things."

"I understand Felicity, but you need to stay alive as well. "

"I am alive Dean. I just need to patch myself up and have a siesta that could last 12 or more hours. I just won't be able to because I am a busy person these days. "

"Do you need some downtime? You could come here. You know you are always welcome."

"I know that I am always welcome there D, but I got a lot on my pate right now and cannot leave. So I am going to patch up, and talk to Oliver, then I am heading home for a much needed vacation looking at the back of my eyelids. "

"Sam and I will be out there in a few days. We are on the other side of the country right now. Expect us soon. Love ya later."

"Fine love ya too, later. " Dan hung up and Felicity tossed her phone on the table. Oliver looked like he was hit by a two by four. I bet she looked like that when she first found out. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation. She sighed deeply while preparing the needle to stich up the gash on her thigh.

Oliver heard the conversation. He didn't know who Dean or Sam were. They sounded important to her. He also didn't understand the conversation because as he didn't know about them, they knew about him. His girl Wednesday was a secret keeper and he didn't know if he liked that. He knew he liked it in the fact that she kept his secret but he obviously didn't know a lot about hers. "What is going on Felicity?"

* * *

**So like I said. don't know if I should continue. I think I might. Give me your thoughts. **


	2. The truth and show and tell

**Thank you guys for the reviews. It encouraged me to do this chapter early. I am not going to tell you anything about who I will be pairing. I am a huge Olicity shipper but I don't think I am going to take that route. We shall see...**

**So Sorry to my readers. **

**Dean is 35, Sam is 31, Oliver is 30, Felicity is 27, Dig is 37. The story is set in 2014 right after the fall of Slade on the Arrow timeline. In my Supernatural world Sam and Dean are still friendly if not for a little tension. Their father is dead, also so is bobby. There is no Abbadon or the first blade. Basically wipe out all until before Abbadon showed up. Sam did the trials and Dean brought him back from that. **

**I own nothing. I all belongs to DC comics, The CW, and those that own the rights. I just like writing about them for fun. **

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **

Oliver was watching Felicity prepare a needle. She hated needles and he could see how much by the way her face paled when she went to her thigh. "Do you want me to do that while you tell me what is going on with you?"

Felicity sighed. She really did not want to explain but she also really hated stitching herself up. She really did hate needles. She also thought that if she was distracted she wouldn't have to watch Oliver and his reactions to what she was going to tell him. She was weighing the pros and cons when he took the needle from her. He laid it aside and hoisted her up on the med bay table. By the time she realized his intentions they were already done. "What would you like to know?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning and I will ask questions along the way." He looked at her thigh and remembered that this was not sexual. "Did you numb this yet?"

"No, I didn't. Just get it over with." Oliver wasn't going to argue. He was already not in the good graces of his IT girl.

Felicity started at the beginning. "I met some people some years back. I was 17 and going to MIT. I was walking back to the place I was staying and ended up being attacked. The problem with this attack was that there was no possible way a person could do what they were doing. I screamed for help. I didn't know what to do at the time. The next thing I know I am ok and some guy is walking me out of the Alley I was dragged into. The other one was speaking in a different language and as I watched, this black cloud of smoke appeared and then it was gone. Being who I am, I started asking questions. They filled me in on what goes on around the world." She took a breath.

"What goes on?"

"Oliver, you have to understand. This is something you can't unlearn. Once you know, you either try to do something about it, or you block the knowledge that it ever existed. That is if you even believe it to begin with. "

"What are you trying to say Felicity? Are you saying that I won't believe you?"

"That is exactly what I am saying to you. If you don't believe me then I am going to have to show you proof. Then if you do believe me, and I know who you are, you are going to want to do something about it and you already have two jobs that need to be done."

"So tell me and we will go from there."

Felicity sighed. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. The supernatural exists. Demon possession, demons themselves, vampires, witches, werewolves, ghosts, and shape shifters. " Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "Not to mention Angels."

"You are kidding right?" Oliver didn't know what to think. Felicity was the most grounded person he knew and if she believed this then he really didn't know what to think. He looked at her face to see if this is true and she didn't waver. "You have this proof?"

"Yes, I have proof. Do you want to see?"

"That would kind of slam it home for me." Oliver had finished stitching up her thigh and looked at the other cuts. They didn't need stitched so he just bandaged them. Felicity took a roll of bandage out and started wrapping her ribs. She pulled on her pants and put on her shirt. She started tucking weapons in her clothes and he was amazed that he would have never known that they were on her body if she just walked in.

"Let's go. I will give you this proof." Oliver went and got his shoes and jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you what I put down tonight. But we have to hurry. It is almost dawn and I am tired. "

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Yes, I have a headache."

They made their way out of Oliver's other place and got in her car. He had to push the seat all the way back when he got in and asked where they were going? Felicity gave him directions out of the city. Right outside the city was land that was just there and that is where she went to bury things that could not be explained. She directed him back through the trees and made him stop in the middle of the dirt road. "We walk from here." Oliver followed her for about 10 minutes when they came upon a hole in the ground. He looked in the hole and couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. It was still smoldering.

Felicity didn't really want to do this but knew that he wouldn't believe her if she didn't. She jumped into the hole and pulled out a knife. She drove the knife through the skull and put in on the ground above her. She hoisted herself out of the grave and felt her ribs and man they were painful.

Oliver took a step back. He really didn't know this Felicity. He never thought she would drive a knife through the top of someone's head after they were dead. Hopefully she could prove this, if not he was committing his IT girl to the mental institution.

"Come here Oliver." He walked up to where she was kneeling on the ground and got level with her. She used her hands and lifted what was left of the lips. "Now watch." She moved her fingers and the next thing Oliver saw was monster teeth come out of the gum line. He stumbled back because he didn't understand. Things like that do not exist. She was telling the truth and he didn't have anything to say. "There is your proof Oliver, what you do with it is your business but let me tell you something. Do not go looking for it, do not talk to people about it, and for your own sanity leave it to the professionals."

"Wh..What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is not something you are trained for. You just found out that there is another world beneath the one that you fight. You know how to deal with the human scum of this world and not the supernatural one. Believe it or not, you are not equipped with handling this side. Besides we need you fighting off the human threat and not the supernatural kind."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there are hunters that know about the people out there that take the crime in this world and do something about it. They keep their mouth shut because we are all about secrets. If you knew about them, would you look at them like they are criminals? Like you are looking at me right now? Would you put an arrow in them because they are trying to protect the people of this world even though they are part criminals themselves?"

"I would never hurt you Felicity."

"But I am not the only one out there. Would you put down hunters because they are doing this for the greater good?"

"NO. They are trying to help. They are not killing humans."

"Our world is not that simple Oliver. People who are possessed by demons are killed. They are innocents but sometimes we do not get there in time and they die. Witches are just humans with power and we put them down. We live in many shades of gray and you do not."

"I live in the gray area. "

"Not as much as we do. You at least found another way. You are not dropping bodies anymore. We drop bodies all the time. We don't mean to but it is our way of life. We save thousands of lives but we can't save them all."

"I need to think about this. You need to rest. We are going to talk more about this Felicity. I just need to process everything that you have said to me."

Felicity knew that this was going to be this way. She didn't want the crossover but now that it happened she needs to hop for the best. Right now however all she wanted to do was sleep for a week.

"You can come back to the foundry and get some sleep. I don't want you to far right now with your injuries. I won't say anything to Dig. But you are going to have to tell him at some point. "

"Oliver, I didn't want to tell you. Why would you want me to tell Dig? He has enough to worry about."

"He needs to know. Right now that can wait. You need to sleep. "

They went back to her care and drove back into the city. They pulled up outside the entry way to the new Arrow cave and went in. Oliver walked to the back and pulled down another cot and set it up for her. She had gone into the bathroom and was coming out as he finished setting it up. "Get some sleep. We will talk more later. "

Felicity was not going to argue. She laid down gently and before her head even hit the pillow she was out.

Oliver watched Felicity sleep. After what he saw tonight, he wasn't sure if he would ever sleep again. Everything was pinging around in his head. She wasn't lying. She showed him that monsters are out there and not of the human kind. She also told him that they have casualties. Not like he hasn't dropped bodies and he didn't know everything about that world. Who was he to judge? He could be caught and he would live behind bars for the rest of his life.

What he really couldn't wrap his head around was Felicity. What he thought when he thought about Felicity was a woman who needed to be protected. His beautiful, intelligent, genius IT girl was a bad ass fighter. Granted he didn't know the full extent of her training but if nothing else the way she handled herself when he approached her said she has some clocked field time. That was the part that was throwing him right now. Why wouldn't she have just said that she had training? Then he remembered that he told Dig they would protect her in the beginning and she must have taken her cues from that. The way we treated her. If they would have known. He strolled to over by her computers. Where did she get her stuff from? He looked under the desk. He felt the wall. He found it when he went to get up. His hand slipped a little and pressed in the wall. It slide sideways and wondered how she ever found it.

What he saw in there was enough to ask more questions. She had more weapons, medical supplies, spray paint, chalk, and a bunch of older looking books. He slid the wall back into place and shook his head. He chose this place because it was more secure than the club and she had found more secrets in it than he did. He noticed when she changed some of the metal poles, he didn't think on it when she did it but was going to ask as soon as he could. If she had spray paint down here that must mean she did something. He went exploring. He looked in every corner and then some. He found what looked like a pentagram above the entrances. He never noticed them before. More questions. He wondered if they were anywhere else. Everything was open so he didn't think so and then his gaze landed on the mats. He knew Felicity kept them clean but did she do anything else?

He walked over and lifted the corner of the mat and almost placed it back when he saw a paint mark. He lifted them further and saw that there was a massive thing on the floor like there was above the door. More surprises. How did she do this when they were down there all the time now? More and more questions. He went back to lay down. Until he saw his Arrow suit. Did she tamper with that as well? He knew that she was the one that patched up the slices and cuts that came with the job. He walked over to his suit and started looking at it carefully.

He found different charms and herbs tucked into seems. She went all out trying to protect him from her world. He didn't know if he should be upset by the fact that all this went down without his knowledge or grateful for the fact that she did it. Right now he would settle on grateful. He could ask questions later. He went back to the cot and laid down. His eyes were closing before he knew it. The last thought that he had before he succumbed to slumber was, "What else did he not know?"

* * *

**How did you like this chapter. I know we only had Oliver and Felicity in this chapter but the next chapter introduces the Winchesters to the Oliver. I wonder how it will go down. **


	3. Meet and greet

**Sorry this took over my brain. We will get to better stuff in the next chapter. This was the meet and greet. Enjoy the chapter. It needed to be done even though it is kind of slow. **

**The Arrow and Supernatural are owned by DC comics and the CW, along with those that hold the rights. I own nothing. **

* * *

Oliver woke a few short hours later. He glanced over to Felicity and found that she was still out cold. _When was the last time she got 8 hours of sleep?_ She was helping him get his company back. Helping him be the Arrow, helping him find his family fortune, and fighting all manner of evil when she wasn't doing that. She has got to take care of herself. _I could probably lay off of her for a while. She also needs to find employment since Queen Consolidated is not exactly running right now._ Oliver moved off the cot and made his way to the bathroom. Start the day with a shower.

After he was done with his morning stuff he went back to the wall. He moved it aside and grabbed the books. Might as well learn something about what she does and let her sleep. Oliver started reading the books. One happened to be a journal of Felicity's about her nightly adventures. It wasn't overly personal as all she did was write what she faced, the details of what went down, and the disposal of whatever it was. On some occasions she would mention Sam and Dean with information they provided her. He wondered who these two were. Oliver was so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn't notice when Felicity came up behind him and touched his shoulder. He nearly squeaked like a girl.

"Oliver?" Felicity saw that he was going through the books and her journal. _So much for him leaving it alone. _"So read anything interesting?"

"You have been doing this for the last ten years and you haven't had back up?"

"I have had back up over some of the times. Just not all the time. Most hunters are always on the move. They don't settle down in any place long enough to start anything or have families. Dean and Sam were literally raised on the road after a demon killed their mom. Hunters are not known to be great with the staying."

"That is another thing, who are Sam and Dean? You called Dean last night. He knows that you do this and he understands I am guessing?"

"Sam and Dean are truly the best hunters out there. They are the ones that saved my life when I was 17. " She didn't want to go into great detail about them, because of their sordid pasts. "I consider them family and they consider me the same way. When they run into something, they let me know what they are up to. I do some research for them on occasion. We keep in touch."

"That is all good, but who are they other than hunters that you consider family?"

"That is what they are. This is what they do. Day in and day out. This is their life and they save lives. Both parents killed by the same demon. Bobby killed because of other creatures, Ash killed to cover up what he found, Ellen and Joe killed before the major showdown. This is our life. You usually die on a hunt and not of old age. Anyone in this life has an expiration date, and one that does not see gray hair most of the time."

"Then why do you do it?" Oliver did not understand why. He knew they saved lives, he understood that better than anyone but why was Felicity doing this?

"Because like I said before, you find out and do something about it or you bury it so you forget it. I couldn't bury it. I knew what was out there. So Sam and Dean and a bunch of others trained me to fight what was out there."

"I just can't see you fighting for your life. I mean I can understand it. I just never thought of you that way."

"When I heal up a bit we can go a few rounds if you want. I am lethal. Make no mistake Oliver, and now that you know, let's just say that I won't be holding back."

"Felicity as far as I knew, you were not shy, you ramble and babble, and you had never been practically naked in front of me. All that went out the window last night. You walked out of the bathroom like me seeing you practically naked was a normal thing."

"Oliver, there is just so much that can't be explained. I need to stitch my thigh, pants were going to come off regardless. It is not like you haven't seen a naked woman. You prance around here without your shirt most days. What is the big deal?"

"It is not a big deal, just surprising. It is something that I am going to have to get used to I guess." Liver let out a sigh. He thought he could keep her away from the darkness and she had been a part of something darker than he could ever imagine. She was protecting him from her darkness. He found that slightly amusing. "So while you were sleeping, I found your hiding spot. How did you find it by the way?"

"When we first moved over here and set up shop, I found the building plans in one of the cabinets in the back. That is how I laid out the floor plan for your training section and the medical table and supplies and everything else. The building plans had several anomalies and I kept digging into them until I figured out what they were. There is actually more than one false wall."

"That explains that. I also looked for other things and found stuff above the doors and under the training mat. What are those sign/symbols?"

"They are called Devil's traps. They trap those who are possessed. If you are a demon, then you can't get out unless the design is broken."

"Ah, ok, at least you know that we are not demons. I saw that you switched some of the metal around here. Why did you switch it and what is it?"

"I switched it because it is made of iron. When dealing with demons or ghosts, iron can hurt them. Better to be prepared than to not be."

"I don't get it?"

"We are not sure either. We go with what we know that will work. I would have put a salt line at the door but then you would have asked questions. Before you ask salt is another repellant of ghosts and demons. "

"So much to know and my head is spinning. What about the charms and herbs in my suit?"

"Anti-possession charms and blockers for certain types of things. If I couldn't tell you about my world the least I could do was make sure you didn't have to worry about it either."

Oliver was taking this a little too well. He just thought he had to adapt or be left in the dark. He can freak out later if that happens. He also wanted to know what he could do to help. "What can I do to help?"

Felicity nearly groaned. "Oliver you are doing what others need you to do. This is our world and the hunters fight. You are not a hunter. What you can do is stay safe. Stay out of the way. Let us do what we need to do in order to save lives. Like you do with the human variety."

"I can't do nothing!"

"Oliver you know about that world now. It doesn't mean that you know how to face what is out there. You go out on your own to look for these things and you will end up getting yourself killed."

"You fight. I am trained." Felicity cut him off

"You are trained to fight humans. It is a different set of rules when you go against something supernatural. I do not want you out there fighting something you have no idea of what you are up against."

"Felicity…."

"No end of discussion." Felicity walked away to grab her clothes out of the bathroom. She needed to get them out before Dig saw them. She was going home. She needed to do laundry and she needed to be away from Oliver. "I am going home. I need to do some things before the boys arrive." With that she walked out.

Oliver couldn't believe that he just got the safety speech from Felicity. What the hell? He went back to reading. After he was done with that he went searching for information on the internet. He didn't mess with Felicity's settings (he didn't want to get his ass kicked) but went searching none the less. Felicity didn't come back for two days.

Felicity made it home. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She did too. She slept for another 16 hours. She didn't realize that her body was that tired. The one good thing was that she healed pretty fast. She had no doubt the boys would bring Cas. He would fix her up when he got here. When she woke up after her little siesta she did her laundry. Dean had left a message on her phone. _Hey Fee, we are almost there. We will be hitting Starling City in a couple of hours. Hope you get beer. See you soon. _

It was a good thing that she had beer. While she waited for them to show up, she did her laundry. Her clothes were pretty much scrapped from the other night so she threw them out. She was going to have to buy more.

What Oliver didn't know what that she created computer programs in her free time and got paid for them. Over the years, she made quite a lot of money. Not in the billionaire bracket but she was in the millions. She invested her money in the right spots and hit pay dirt. She didn't have to work ever again. Another thing to being a genius. She was almost to the point where she had found where his money went too. He would be back to billionaire status soon.

When Isabel took over the company and all of its holdings, what she didn't know was that most of it was not in the company name. It was in the Queen name. So all Isabel could do was move it, she couldn't access it. By the end of the week everything would be back to what it should be. With the exception that Oliver knew the truth. She groaned again. She should have been more careful. How many times could she have gotten killed? Too many to count now. She was lost in her thoughts of Oliver knowing the truth when a knock came at the door.

When she answered the door, she couldn't help but smile. "You guys are here." She stepped back to let them in. And yep, Cas was with them.

"You look like hell Fee."

"Thanks and how are you?" She laughed and hugged Sam and Dean. Cas wasted no time and healed her. She felt better than she had in weeks. "Thanks Cas."

"No problem Felicity. You are like family. " Cas moved to sit on her couch. Dean and Sam dropped their bags in the spare rooms. They stared here enough to know where they were.

"So playboy knows?" Dean said.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "He is not a playboy and more than you are. Yes he knows. He also wants to know what he can do to help."

"You did tell him that this is our job right?" Dean asked her.

"Of course I did. I got mad enough that I just left. He was reading some of my books and journal."

"SO when do we get to do the meet and greet?" Sam asked.

"We can go over there now if you want. I have to run a couple things on the computer as well. Might as well do it all at once. "

Once that was settled, they made their way over to the foundry(second one) they really needed to call it something else because the other one reminded her of a home that no longer existed. It took about 30 minutes with traffic and dean pulled in right beside her. "Seriously Fee?" Sam couldn't help it.

"Wasn't like a picked it but it does have its quirks."

She walked over to the door and punched in the code. They made their way into the main part of the base and saw Oliver at the computers. He was so into whatever he was looking at that he didn't notice that he gained an audience. "Oliver." He must have not heard her. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Oliver who was under information overload but couldn't stop jumped when Felicity tapped him on the shoulder. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Have you even moved?"

"Yeah I crashed for a couple hours." He finally noticed that she brought guests. They were wearing jeans and regular shirts. Except the one guy. He was in jeans but also a long trench coat. They were all looking around. "Who are these people?"

Felicity knew Oliver was naturally suspicious. "Say Hi to Dean, Sam and Cas. Dean is the shorter one, Sam is the giant, and Cas is the one in the long coat. Dean, Sam, Cas meet Oliver Queen."

Oliver didn't know what hunters looked like but he was sure that he didn't picture this. He had questions about Dean. Felicity had said she loved him. What kind of love? He was suddenly very worried that he was going to lose her. Not that she was his to lose. "Hello. I heard a little about you from Felicity."

Dean watched the so called Arrow. Fee had told him all about the guy and the sexual tension that was going on between him and his girl. Not that she was his. They just have a past. Fee was her own person. They knew with what they did that they couldn't be together like that for any amount of stable time. "Hey."

"Hi." Came from Sam and Cas.

Felicity couldn't think this could get any more awkward. They were staring each other down like this was a pissing contest. She finally broke the tension. "Cas, how long you around for?"

"Not very long, just wanted to check up on you are see what was going on here. I was curious. I will leave shortly. You probably won't notice. "

"I always notice when you leave. It isn't exactly subtle." She laughed. Oliver looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Cas, tell the man what you are."

Cas looked at Oliver and said, "I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Excuse me?" Oliver wasn't sure he heard him correctly. "Did you just say you were an Angel?"

"Yes." Cas looked him over again.

"Ok." Oliver was rolling with it. He couldn't do anything else. Felicity saw this and decided to show him proof.

"Oliver, do you know how you patched me up the other night?" With Oliver's nod she removed her shirt. Oliver's eyes widened. She didn't have a mark on her. He got up and traced where the long gash on her arm was. "That is not possible."

"Welcome to the world of freaks, geeks, and unexplainable phenomenon." Dean snickered.

Oliver was sure that he was being laughed at. Everyone around him had smiles on their face. Felicity put her shirt back on. He didn't need to know what she looked like in a Victoria secret bra, but he guessed it was going to be par for the course.

"John Diggle is at the door." Cas stated. Everyone turned to watch the door open and Dig walked in.

Dig was wondering what was going on with Oliver and Felicity. He hadn't heard from them in a couple of days. He made his way to the cave and entered the code. He had his head down when he came through the door but looked up quickly when the door shut behind him. He saw unknown people and went on the defensive until Felicity told him it was safe.

"What's going on guys?" He directed the question to Felicity and Oliver.

Felicity jumped right on in. "Dig this is Dean ( she pointed), Same (she moved direction), and Cas (she pointed to the last man). They are friends of mine."

"What are they doing here?"

"Well Dig, there are some things that need to be said. I got a question for you first though."

"Ok, shoot."

"What do you think of the supernatural?"

* * *

**Ok, what did you think of the meet and greet. Tension between Dean and Oliver. Just a reminder, my Felicity has feelings for Oliver but they are not so bad as to be heartbroken. She has a past with Dean. We will see where it goes. **


	4. Processing and more

**Hello to all my readers, all 8 of you. lol. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I do not own the Arrow or supernatural. They are owned by DC comics and the CW and those who own the right. **

**I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Dig was reluctant to answer the question. He knew about the supernatural and helped out those he knew who dealt with that world. The fact that Felicity posed the question made him nervous. Did she find out about it? The sad thing is that Layla and the rest of A.R.G.U.S thought that the supernatural was just a dream. Small favors in the government world. He wasn't sure how to answer the question, Felicity was like a sister to him and he couldn't lie to her. "Umm…I believe in the supernatural. I saw a part of that world while I was in the service. "

Color Felicity and Oliver surprised even though Felicity didn't show it on her face. Oliver on the other hand was apparently the only one in their team that didn't know until recently." Why did you not say anything ?" Oliver asked him.

"What was I going to say Oliver? Like I was going to walk up to you and say, I help hunters from time to time and I know what exists out there even though I don't fight on the front lines."

Felicity grew uncomfortable and decided to speed things up to the yelling that she was going to receive from Dig but Oliver managed to beat her to it. "I found out that this world existed two days ago and you have Felicity have been dealing with it for years?" Dig's head snapped to Felicity.

Felicity almost graoned. "Felicity?" Dig walked over to her. She looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't get out of this one.

"I have been fighting on the front lines of the supernatural for the better part of ten years Dig." She inhaled and exhaled. "It all started when I was 17 and at M.I.T. I was saved then by the Winchesters."

Dig knew that name. They were the feared and best hunters out there. Anyone who was anyone knew who they were. He met John once and heard about his death. He had never met his two sons but knew that they were fierce fighters of the supernatural. "You know the Winchesters?"

Dean and Sam had managed to cringe a little. They knew their name was one in the hunter world that everyone knows. If this man knew of them then he was definitely in the know. Sam knew that they couldn't change who they were and was proud of their accomplishments.

"Dig?" Felicity said.

"Yeah?"

"I would like you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester." Dig spun around so fast he nearly got Dizzy. No freaking way that the Winchesters were here.

"Hi." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Hello. I met your dad once. I was sorry to hear about what happened."

Dean was shocked. They ran into another person who knew their dad. Man his dad got around and not in the fun way. "Thanks. He was a good man. We kept fighting the good fight. Well, you know who we are do obviously you know what we do." The only person at this point that didn't understand the significance of the Winchester name was Oliver. He was still playing catch up.

Dig turned back to Felicity. He was looking at her in different eyes. If she has been fighting he would have known. Local hunters knew to get a hold of him if they were in the city. Then he remembered that some of his friends said that there was a hunter stationed in or around there. Is she the one that has been keeping the supernatural out of the city? "Tell me you haven't been doing this without letting anyone know."

"They know." Felicity pointed to the trio. "I let them know when I am going out and I let them know when I come back. But no one else knows."

Dig couldn't believe it. The IT girl who he thought needed protecting was taking out far darker things than her computer programs. "You need to have backup!"

Dean who was listening and watching this interaction was slightly amused. He had been preaching that same thing to her for years now. It is obvious that this team cared for each other like him and Sam cared and depended on each other. He liked that she had that since he wasn't always there to back her up. "If I might interject." They all turned to look at him. "Felicity was trained by the best to be the best against the opponents that she faces. My father, Bobby Singer, myself and Sam have trained her to be the best. Now I have told her to have backup but she didn't want to drag anyone into this world. She played it smart. She didn't become isolated. She keeps in touch and we come around when we can. Honestly, do you think she was going to tell you about this world and have you think she was crazy?"

Dean had a point. Dig knew that once you were in this world, then you were in it. Granted not everyone was on the front lines but there were people like him who helped those that were. He just didn't want to believe that she was a front runner.

Sam was thinking about how to put their mind at ease. "Felicity, why don't we do a little demonstration of why you can do this? Cas you want to stick around in case?"

"In case of what?" Dig didn't know the other guy and wondered why he was here.

"In case there are injuries. Cas in an Angel." Sam told him. Dig did a double take saying "Bullshit!"

Dean was already removing his jacket and various weapons. Felicity removed the weapons that she was carrying and they both made their way to the training mats. Oliver and Dig moved up to the edge. Cas and Sam moved to the other edge and settled in for watching them.

Felicity and Dean circled each other waiting for one to attack. Dean moved in with a jab and felicity ducked, spun and tried to kick Dean's legs out. Dean jumped back and Felicity stood up. Oliver and Dig noticed that Dean did not pull his punches. Felicity went on the attack and threw her fist to the center of Dean's chest. He grabbed her arm and spun her around in an arm bar. Felicity wiggled a little and did a standing back flip, kicked dean in the stomach and freed her arm. Dean stumbled back a little winded. Dig and Oliver's mouth were hanging open. "Fee you are getting quicker." He smiled at her.

"You just haven't sparred with me in a while." She matched his smile. Dean moved back in and threw a haymaker. She ducked under and brought her knee into his solar plexus. Dean grabbed her around the waste. Felicity brought her legs up and wrapped them around his neck. She threw herself backwards and brought Dean over her using her arms on the mat for balance. Dean landed on his back with Felicity's thighs around his throat. "Are you even trying?" She laughed. Dean brought his legs up and pushed with his arms. He trapped her using his legs and she flipped backwards to get out. When they were both standing again, they started throwing vicious blows to each other. When they finally called it quits both their lips were bleeding, knuckles were bleeding and some fractures to the fingers. Dean had some bruising to his face and Felicity had a few cracked ribs. They were both smiling though.

"My god woman, I think you were actually trying to kill me."

"What have you always said? Fight with what you got."

"Cas, can we get a little fixing done here?" Dean said to him. Cas walked over to him and put two fingers on his head and Dean was done. He did the same to Felicity.

"Dean, I have to go now. I will check in with you later unless you need me before that." With that Cas vanished. Oliver and Dig just stood there. Felicity looked at them and it looked like Oliver had been hit with a two by four again.

Dig who watched it all with admiration, until Cas _Fixed_ Dean and Felicity, turned and faced her and said, "Seriously?"

Felicity smiled at him and shook her head. At least he was taking it better than Oliver who sat back down and rubbed his hands over his face. "How you doing Oliver?"

Oliver just watched some of the best moves on the planet and then saw in person an Angel heal the wounds. He was not ok. The information process was not working. He saw it, he believed it, still couldn't wrap it around his brain. "Don't fret my man, it is a lot to take in over what? Three days?" Dean said allowed. "It will become a natural thing after a while, just ask her." He jacked his thumb and pointed at Felicity. Oliver needed to get everything sorted and processed and then he would know where to go from there. Until then he just needed a little bit more time.

Felicity walked to her computers. She checked the programs that she had running. Oliver's money was almost all transferred back into the original accounts and QC accounts were back to being normal. One more day maybe two and then he would have the right to walk into QC and take back over. It helped that she purchased the remaining stock when Stellmore International pulled up stakes after Isabel and her bullshit. Oliver didn't need to know until the last minute about that though. It was a gamble on her part but the money stream would be awesome. She would tell him when everything was restored. Right now she was also having the queen manor put back to rights as well. She tracked most of the family purchases but she wouldn't be able to track them all. "Oliver why don't you take a couple days and process. It is not going to be easy swallowing all this at once. " Oliver shook his head in the affirmative. He moved to the back and laid down. "Dig I am sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't know that you knew. At least now I have people to talk to about this and I don't have to hide it from you and Oliver anymore. I am betting that they (she pointed to Dean and Sam) will be happy to know that when I go on a hunt that you will have my back here."

"Damn right. You shouldn't be out there by yourself." Dean almost yelled at her.

Dig who was on the same page knew that he could back her up. "Felicity, what you do is important and I will help anyway that I can. I am not a front line person for this. I can watch your back, I can patch you up, I can even offer aid in different ways, but I am not a front line person. You do know that right?"

"Dig, I am not asking you to be. I am asking that you just be there for me. I know you have a life and a little one to prepare for. I am not asking you to go out there and handle it yourself. I am asking you to have my back and just be my friend."

"That I can do." She smiled at him. "You might want to stay with him a while. He found out a lot more than he bargained for in the last few days. He hasn't yelled at me yet, and he is going to as soon as he processes everything. Not to mention he might try and do something out there about it. Don't let him Dig. He has other things to worry about. Here is the file on the drugs going through the glades right now. If he needs to go out, make sure that this is what he does and not anything else."

"Where are you going?" Dig asked her.

"We are going to get out of here. Cold beer, catching up, and maybe a hunt. Let me know if and when he is ready to get back to being the Arrow." She waved and they made their way out of the cave. They got in their vehicles and made their way back to Felicity's. As she pulled up in front of her house, she thought about buying a bigger house. That way when hunters passed through, she would be able to do her thing and they would be able to do theirs. Something to look into.

They made it into her house and went to the kitchen to grab beer. They moved back to the living room and got all relaxed. "Are you ok Fee?" Sam was concerned for her.

"Sam, I love you, yes I am fine. Oliver is going to catch up and then we are going to have words. We will come to some kind of understanding and find our way from there." She shrugged her shoulders. Sam sighed. "You look tired big guy. "

"Yeah well with his music and constantly driving it would be great to sleep in a bed for more than a few hours.

"You guys can stay here as long as you want." He smiled at her and made his way to the spare bedroom that he usually took while he stayed there. They heard the door shut.

"So other than what has been going on the last few days, how are you?" Dean asked her.

"Tired. I need a vacation." She laughed.

"I hear that. We are always moving."

"Have you ever thought about settling in one area and just going on the hunt when you find a case?"

"Well we put down this one bitch. Name was Abbadon. In the process we met our grandfather. He died because of her."

"I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"What could you do? I was pissed because my dad thought that he left him. We didn't realize that he time traveled to us to ask for help. He told us some things. We have a place. It is in Kansas. It is this huge bunker loaded with information, weapons, and our history. It is ours Fee. I have a room and everything."

"That is great. So you are settled and taking cases. That is so great Dean. I am happy for you." She felt something break though. He was so far from her. Dean saw the sad face and got up and hugged her.

"It doesn't mean that we won't cross paths."

"I know, it is just if you were going to settle down, I thought it would be closer."

Dean hated hurting her. He did love her more than a friend. If there was one person that he could be with in this world it was Felicity. She hugged him back tightly. She moved her head to look at him. He looked down at her and moved in. Their lips met and Felicity let out a sigh. They stood up and without pulling their lips apart made their way to her bedroom. Once the doors were shut, they shed each other's clothes. This is what they knew. They knew they were great together even if their lives were miles apart. For a night they could comfort each other and keep moving forward. Dean fell asleep wrapped around Felicity. His second home.

The last thought Felicity had was _why is my life so complicated?_

* * *

**_So what did you think? I do read your reviews. I worked in the bunker and Abbadon but she will not be coming back. Crowley is still in charge of hell. _**


	5. Thinking, thinking, and revelations

**SO this is a chapter about the musings. Oliver, Dig, and Felicity sorting out their thoughts. Thank you for the reviews. Even though this chapter is slow, it needed to be done. I hope you like it. I do not own anything. I do not have a beta all mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Oliver was just trying to wrap his head around everything of the last few days. Felicity who was his Felicity, who wasn't his Felicity, even though they are not dating, is this super kick ass person that he left alone in his mind. And now he was ramble thinking. Another thing he picked up from Felicity. He sighed. Felicity was such a big part of his life and he didn't even realize it until he uttered those words to her in an empty mansion. Did he fall in love with the Felicity he knew and would he be able to love her with all the information that he had been blasted with? Did she even love him? Not that he could blame her if she didn't. She led a life far more dangerous than he could imagine. He scoffed at himself because of the "I can't be with someone I care about speech" because it was too dangerous. She probably understand more than him about the dangers of why you can't be attached to someone.

That made him pause in his thinking. She told him he deserved better. What did she deserve? A life of being alone? He honestly didn't know anything about Felicity, nothing about her past, nothing about her parents except her mom lives in Vegas and her dad abandoned her. Maybe she stayed alone because she didn't want the disappointment of the other person leaving or dying. Or the fact that she might die doing what she did. They had more in common than he thought. He would definitely be thinking about his feelings.

On to another thought. Felicity had no problem shedding clothes in front of him or anyone else. That was weird right? He never thought that having a woman on the team could get awkward. He thought of Sara and she didn't have a problem with stripping in front of people either. He just didn't think Felicity was like that. Guess he was going to have to get used to the fact that this was his life.

What is the deal with her telling him that he knew how to deal with human scum but not that of the supernatural? He could fight. He could even have her back if it came down to it. They were going to talk about it. He didn't want her out there alone. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Not that she was his to keep. It is just that with everything that has been going on, she has been his rock. No wonder she can take anything her threw at her. His glare never worked on her and now he knew why. Monsters were far scarier than he ever could be. She stood toe to toe with him and told him what he needed when he needed it. He didn't understand how she could know at the time and now he did. She did what she needed to survive. She can kick ass though. He saw that with the way she sparred with Dean. He didn't even spar that hard with Roy or Dig. She took solid blows to her body and her head and came back laughing. She might even be scarier than him. He shuddered. She was what a buck twenty and a foot shorter than him and she was downright fearsome.

His brain was starting to finally process the information that it came in contact with. Felicity fought the supernatural with others. She had training and could probably kill him. She had friends in that community and if looks were deceiving it looked like her and that Dean had a major past. Did she love him? Was he going to lose her? She and Dig were the only reason he could be the Arrow. He didn't know if he could lose her to something else. Maybe he didn't have to. They were going to talk. He needed more information.

That is another thing. Dig knew about this world but didn't know about Felicity. He could have said something at any time. But then again Oliver would have had him committed. At least until he saw it with his own eyes. Dig knew about Dean and Sam. Oliver didn't understand the significance of that. Maybe it was like him and the Arrow. People knew of him because of what he did. If Dig knew of them but never met them then they were well known in their community.

Felicity might be right about not being able to be on that level and fight. If she said that he needed to do what he was already doing then he would. He didn't want her going out on a "hunt" alone though. He doubted if Felicity was going to like the conversation that they were going to have. He didn't care though. There is definitely something's they needed to go over. It was time to talk.

Dig was thinking back on his day. He met the Winchesters. He found out Felicity was in the know of the supernatural and she has been taking care of business. His day had been crazy. Crazy good but still crazy. It is amazing what you can think of a person and not really know them. He knew why Felicity didn't say anything. It was why he didn't say anything. It was a secret world and secret keeping was the game.

He felt bad for Oliver though. Oliver just got slammed with some heavy information and if he knew him like he thought he did then Oliver was not going to sit idly by and do nothing. Guess he and Felicity were going to have to tell him the do's and don'ts of the supernatural world.

Felicity kicked ass though. She fought Dean like her life depended on it and Dean did the same thing. She was good. He was good. He didn't think he would be able to hit Felicity the way Dean did though. If they were sparring he didn't want to hurt her. What was he thinking, she would probably hand him his ass.

He met an Angel. Now that is some creepy shit. He didn't think the Angels were real but damn he was wrong. And she knew one! There were a lot more layers to Felicity than he thought. Also if Felicity knew about the Supernatural, she had to have put up wards and stuff. He didn't want to leave Oliver so he stayed in the cave. He got up and started looking for the signs. He found them too. Above the doors and below the mat. If she was that good, he wondered where else. He found them on the undersides of the tables. A lot of the flat surfaces has some kind of charm on them. He found that if he would have paid attention to detail he would have noticed that someone knew. He just didn't think that he had to worry when it came to them. So much for that thinking. He noticed Oliver was getting up and getting different clothes on. Not his Arrow clothes and not a suit. He was putting street clothes on. Dig wondered if he was going to have to stop him from doing something stupid.

Felicity woke up after a couple of hours. Dean had moved slightly so that she could make her way out of the bed without waking him up. Hunters didn't sleep well unless they were in a place they trusted. She knew Dean would not wake up because he felt safe with her. She felt safe with him as well. But right now she needed to think.

She left her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen to make some tea. After she warmed up water in the micro wave she sat down and put her tea bag in the water. Every time Dean was around they would fall into the same comfort pattern. He would stay a couple days and then he would leave. Taking another piece of her heart with him. She did love him. The world they lived in though, you didn't get to have families for ling if at all. She also didn't know how she felt about Oliver. When he said those words to her she was surprised and also terrified. When she learned (about 30 seconds later) that it was a ruse to trick Slade, she held it together because she didn't want Oliver to know that she was kind of relieved. But it messed with her head. She understood why he did it and what it took for him to do it. Hell she would have made the same play if she was him, but it still got her thinking about the things that she can't have.

Do not get her wrong though. She would love to have a family. The problem was she wasn't lying when she said this life had an expiration date. How could she raise a child like this. She wasn't mother material. She could train her kids to defend themselves but she wouldn't know the first thing about being a mom. Back when her and Dean saw more of each other she thought about having a child. She thought it was just a pipe dream though so she didn't think too much on it. With the money she made, she could buy a bigger place, set it up for hunters when they came through. Make it kind of like a Bobby place. She could be a Bobby. The central hub of communications and information. The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a plan. She didn't want to die young. She didn't want others to die either but since Bobby died, and Garth turned into a Werewolf, no one has been at the helm of phone calls and information. More Hunters were dying because they didn't have the information they needed.

She pulled her tablet out and went searching for property in Starling City. First thing she found was the Merlyn place. She was looking at pictures and saw that it had the space, even an outside fencing area. The price was huge but what is that compared to the good she could do? Besides it was up for sale and she needed the space. She picked up her cell phone and called the number. She talked to the seller place and told them she wanted it and the money would be transferred in an hour. She would drop by their offices and sign the papers. Now that she had a plan, she was going to put it in motion.

She was going to need several phone lines. Complete computer access and security up the wazzoo. It was going to be a long road but she could do it. She could have a supernatural library. She would have to talk to Dean and Sam about Bobby's books and stuff. Now that they had what they had, maybe they could be people like her and only go on hunts when it was near them. They could have two locations and be the hub for hunters. She would talk to Dean and Sam. They were more action than leading others though. She would never be able to fill Bobby's shoes completely but hunters would be able to do their job better and easier. She finished her tea and went back to the bedroom. She dressed quietly and left a note on the table for Sam and Dean. She shouldn't be gone long but she wanted to go sign the papers and get everything processed.

An hour later she was walking back into her apartment with the closed deal on the house and the house keys. She had put her house up for sale and ordered a U-Haul for her stuff. The mansion was already equipped with furniture so she wasn't going to take hers. All she needed was her personal stuff. She grabbed boxes for her stuff. She didn't have much in the way of stuff to move. One truck load and it would be in the house. She was moving around and packing stuff in her living room when Sam walked in.

"What are you doing Fee?"

"I bought a mansion this morning. I am packing my things to move. I was thinking about some stuff but I don't want to explain it until everyone is around so I don't have to do the story over and over again."

"You bought a mansion!"

"Yep."

Oliver was making his way over to Dig when his cell phone rang. He recognized the number form his bank. "Hello."

" ?"

"Yes."

"We just wanted you to know that the funds were found and everything is back to normal."

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

"All the funds that were lost when you took that hit, well they have been found and everything is back to normal. Even the Qc money is back in the accounts."

Oliver was stunned. Felicity, it had to be her. "Thank you for letting me know."

"You are welcome. Have a great day."

"You too." He just looked at his phone. She did it. She got him back to billionaire status. How did she do it?

Dig noticed that Oliver was stunned again. "Oliver?"

"Dig, I am not longer broke and the QC money is returned as well.

Dig was stoney faced. Felicity did know how to work magic. "Felicity I am guessing."

"That would be my guess."

"She did it Oliver. You can probably move back home now instead of staying here."

"I should call and find out."

He made the call. He found out that most of the stuff was returned to the mansion and that he had a home to go to. He couldn't believe it. She went above and beyond the call of duty here. There was no way that he would ever be able to repay her. Except maybe give her her job back.

An alert popped up on his phone. He was going to ignore it until he read the title. **Merlyn Mansion SOLD. **Who would have bought it? Not many people could afford to pay two million dollars for a killers mansion. Another puzzle to solve. If someone was moving into his city, then he wanted to know who the player was.

Felicity's phone rang. It was the number of QC. "Hello."

"Miss Smoak?"

"Yes."

"This is one of the members of the board at QC. We were wondering if you could come in for a meeting in say about an hour?"

"Sure that is fine. I will be there." She didn't have to ask what it was about. She already knew.

"Thank you and look forward to seeing you."

Felicity hung up the phone. Sam saw her face. "Interesting call?"

"More than you know. I have to go into QC today in an hour. It shouldn't take long. Let Dean sleep and when I get back we can grab Dig and Oliver and we can go get lunch or something."

"Sounds like a plan Fee."

Felicity made her way to the QC offices. She really needed to get another car. Her mini was just too small these days. She opted for her regular clothes instead of her dresses. She already knew what they were going to say and this was a way for them to see that someone like her could be who she was and still be on top.

She parked in the underground garage and made for the Lobby. She stopped at the desk and asked where she needed to go. Surprising it was the conference room right outside Oliver's old Office. She went to the elevators and rode to the top floor. Since it was all glass she could see them and they could see her. She smirked at their faces. This was going to be fun.

"Miss Smoak."

"Hello all."

"We called you in here to talk about the future of QC."

"What about it?" Felicity was playing it cool.

"We know that you bought out the Stellmore International Stocks that went under when Isabel and her betrayal happened. We also know that you have been working outside the building by helping to keep the company running."

"Your point to this is?"

"We would like you to be the new CEO of the Company. We understand that Oliver gained back his lost stock and that now you both have controlling interests in the company. "

"Ladies and Gentleman, I do not want to be CEO. I prefer to be a decision maker, but I do not want to run the company. I want it to succeed. Place Oliver back as CEO. With everything that went on, you know he didn't lose it by choice and he was doing a fine job of running it even though he was absent. The thing to think about here is that Oliver and myself have other interests. We want this company and with it comes great responsibility and I think that we should all have a discussion about where we want to go from here."

"We understand Oliver is getting back on his feet, which is why we asked you to run things. You have been anyway from what we can tell."

"That is true. Isabel didn't hide her cards very well. But like I said. Make Oliver CEO. As a partner in this that is my vote. One I would consider if I were you."

"Very well. Oliver Queen will be CEO of the company again. We reserve the right to bring you in when we think he might not be doing the job though."

"That is fine with me."

"Then I suggest you call Oliver and tell him he has a job to do again. I would ask that you keep my name out of this for now until I speak to Oliver myself though."

"Thank you Miss Smoak. We look forward to seeing you around."

"Good Day." Felicity left the way she came in. All she wanted to do was go home and hang with her friends. They had a lot to talk about.

Oliver got another call before he even left the cave. They really had to think of a name for this place. He was shocked to hear that they wanted him back as CEAO. He accepted. Everything was falling back into place. Now he just had to find out who owned the Merlyn mansion, and the other stocks of QC. Then he could figure out how to get the stocks back and find out who was moving in on his turf.

When he hung up, his phone rang again. It was Felicity asking him and Dig out to lunch. They made their way to her house. He pulled up outside and noticed the FOR SALE sign. She was leaving. He didn't even break stride when he went into the house. "Your leaving?"

* * *

**So what did you think? This chapter ran a bit longer than I thought it would. Please leave reviews. I love them. **


	6. Moving and a change

**Hello all. Here is another fun filled chapter. I hope you like it. I do not own anything. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Dean was sleeping rather well until her heard unfamiliar voices. He got dressed and made his way out into Felicity's living room. He took note that she was packing but in the process of packing Oliver was glaring at her. "What's up?"

Oliver took note when Dean made his way in but he wanted answers from Felicity right now. "When did you decide you wanted to leave?"

Felicity couldn't help but smile to herself. He was in a tizzy and she couldn't help but hold back her laughter. She looked at Sam, who had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. When she thought she could speak without chuckling, "Oliver, all I am doing is moving to a bigger house. I am not leaving Starling city."

"Why would you need a bigger house?" Oliver didn't get it. She had enough room for her and guests.

"Because I will not always want to fight. Because in our world there was a man who did things so that the rest of us stayed out of jail." Dean and Sam looked at each other. "I want a place that the hunters can call or come to when they get stuck. More hunters are dying because Bobby died. When Garth fell off the radar, we were really in the dark. Hunters for the most part hunt alone and they like it that way. The problem with hunting alone is where Bobby and Garth came in. They would provide the information to hunters across the world for what they were dealing with. He would also provide a place to stay and to rest up. Ellen did the same with the bar that she owned. I want to be able to do that. A place where they can come and feel safe, train maybe, and get the information they need."

Oliver was stunned to say the least and that included all the men in the room. Dig could get behind what she was saying because he really didn't want her on the front lines. He could even get behind this with helping too. He could do more for the hunters of the world and he thought she was on to something.

Dean and Sam could agree. Since Bobby died and Garth got changed, they had no one to back them up with things like credibility with the different agencies. Bobby did all that from his house. They liked the idea and if it got her from fighting, even better.

Oliver was still confused. She would need a huge place for something like that. Then it clicked. She bought the Merlyn place. "You bought the Merlyn place."

"Yeah, I bought it this morning. It is going to need a lot of work for what I am going to do but it will be worth it."

"Well that answers one question. By the way the bank called me this morning."

Felicity knew what he was about to say. "Yeah?"

"You did it. You got everything back to the way it was before. How did you do it?"

"I followed the money trail, since it was in your name she really couldn't do anything with it. When I found where she put it, it was just a matter of getting back where it belonged. Man they have some red tape for bank transfers." While she explained to Oliver about his returned fortunes, she continued to pack. Sam had been helping her until a certain man burst through her door and demanded answers.

"Did you also get my house back to the way it was?"

"Yep. It was a matter of tracking where the shipments were made. I couldn't get it all back but then again I thought that you would like to start fresh with everything that was happening."

"Thank you. That was beyond what I asked you to do."

"Oliver, you are my friend. You needed my help and I could do it. It just took a little longer than I wanted it to."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping to have it back two days ago, but like I said red tape."

Dean had been listening. He knew she could work magic with her fingers and not just on his body. He was seriously impressed with what she accomplished for the man. He really liked her idea too. He didn't want to tell other hunters about the Bunker so this worked out. They could work out a system of information and maybe start hunting smarter. No one should be out there without some kind of backup. If they had backup then less hunters would die or get in trouble. Hell, he and Sam are wanted by different agencies. It was getting harder to do the job. Not to mention he was approaching 40. He lost count of how many times he and Sam have died and come back.

Sam was thinking along the same lines. He didn't really like to hunt. He liked doing the research for things. With the way he slammed the gates of hell, they knew that it wouldn't stay that way forever. Granted the demons were trapped in hell, but the other things of this world were still out there. More things were cropping up as well. Things that they never even heard of. Thanks to Eve and her purgatory spawns, they had no idea what could pop up next.

Oliver was stunned literally. He didn't know who Bobby was but he sounded important to these people by the way their faces reacted to his name. He also just now noticed that Dean didn't come from the upstairs bedroom but the downstairs one. Felicity's bedroom. I guess that answers another question of his. Felicity was not his. He didn't know how to feel about that. He still loved her, he was in love with her, but he couldn't say anything to her because look at what he has done to her over the last year. Maybe it was because they knew each other and had a past. She said hunters were always on the move so maybe he still had a shot at trying to be with her. That is if she even wanted to try.

There was so much that he wanted to talk to her about but it looks like it is going to have to wait until the hunters leave. "Still Felicity it was a lot of work to get done in the time you did. Now you are moving into the Merlyn place?"

"I know it seems kind of creepy, but by the time I am done with it, it will barely look like what it is. Not to mention maybe we can move the Arrow base center to above ground. I kind of like the sun." She laughed. SO did the others and even Oliver smiled. "Anyway before you almost busted my door down, I called to see if you guys wanted to get lunch."

Dean's stomach growled at the mention of food and Sam along with Felicity laughed. Dig and Oliver just shook their heads. "Fee, I am not sure all of us should go out somewhere. Why don't we just order food and chill here?"

"That can be arranged. Menus for everything are in the drawer by the fridge. You guys do the majority vote thing and I will order from whatever place you guys choose." It was amazing, it didn't even register until now that she was the only female in the room. She was surrounded by four incredibly hot men. I mean come on man candy at its best. This was her family. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Sam walked out to get the menus. When he came back he had several of them. Dig and Oliver voted for Chinese. Dean was good with anything and Sam was cool with that. They all ordered and waited for the food to arrive while helping Felicity with her packing. By the time the food got there, her living room was done and her room was done. Incredible what could get done when you had four strapping men to help lug.

They took time out to eat and talk about the supernatural. Getting Oliver caught up on some of the things that he had questions for. He processed a lot and didn't have many. They talked about when the boys would be heading out. Dean and Sam looked at each other and Dean said they would be leaving after they saw Felicity's new place. That way they knew where to find her when they came through. They had to get back. They put off a hunt up near Michigan and since they have been here, two people have died. Not that they might now have if they had been there but hours can make a difference in a case.

He didn't want to leave Felicity. He knew they would cross paths and talk like they did now but for some reason his gut was saying that he was going to have to be in contact with her more in the future. He never ignored his gut. He would see what the future would bring. It wasn't a "I think she is going to die" feeling but it was a feeling just the same and it made him uneasy.

Oliver was glad that they would be leaving soon. Not that he didn't like them, they were great. They answered his questions and he even answered some of theirs about being the Arrow. He just wanted to get back to what he knew though. Him, Dig, and Felicity as a team. He also wanted to talk to Felicity about a few things in private. The U-Haul showed up after lunch and the guys lugged her boxes out to it. Because the Merlyn place sat vacant for so long, she could move in right away. All her personals she handled herself. They packed the rest of the house and put the trash out. In between loading the truck Felicity called the phone, trash, electric, ad water companies to switch addresses. She would handle cable and the little things later.

Dig drove the U-Haul to the Merlyn place. They were going to have to call it something else. She could pick a name later. Felicity drove and Oliver drove the car that Dig brought. The boys drove the Impala.

She told Dig to just park the U-Haul. She wanted to explore first. But not tonight. She just wanted to set up her bedroom. Which in a place like this could take forever to find one that she felt comfortable in. Oliver knew the place so he let the others wander around and get the lay of the land. Good thing about Felicity moving here is he didn't have to figure out where things were.

After about an hour of exploring they were well into the evening. They ordered dinner. They were having a few laughs when Sam's phone went off. "Dean, we have to get going. It is getting worse up there."

Dean sighed. It was the life they led. "You heard the man. We gotta go, but make no mistake, we will be back. " He smiled his smile. Felicity was the first to jump up and give hugs. She hated to see them go so soon, but she knew the life they led was hectic at best.

She whispered in Deans ear, "I love you."

He pulled back and looked at her. She wasn't shedding tears but he could hear the sadness. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He also said on a whisper _I love you too. _

They shook hands with Oliver and Dig. Dig gave him his cell number in case. Oliver did the same.

Sam hugged Felicity. He really could get behind his brother and Felicity being together, but they made camp in different parts of the U.S. He just wanted them happy. "I will miss you Fee. Don't get killed. Remember rule number one. _Don't Die!"_

"How could I ever forget rule one?" She smiled at him. "Take care of him and yourself for me. I don't want to hear that one of you died again."

Sam gave her a final squeeze and he and Dean made it out of the house.

Oliver watched their little exchange and his heart broke. She really did love Dean. He felt bad for them as well because of the circumstances. Maybe if they can't be happy together, he still had a shot. Then he reminded himself that that kind of thinking was not right. He would talk to Felicity but he would wait a while.

She watched them leave. Dean taking another piece of her. She couldn't help it. Too bad their lives were so messed up. Maybe with what she was setting up, they would be in contact more. She also had to examine her feelings for Oliver. How can you be in love with two people from way different worlds? She wasn't completely sure she was in love with Oliver but she wanted the chance at a somewhat normal life. Oliver could give her that better than Dean could. She loved Dean but he was a hunter and would never want to cause her that kind of pain.

She would definitely think about where her life would be heading if she could pull off being a "Bobby."

"Felicity, we need to talk about some things." Oliver had said to her

Dig took this opportunity to say his goodbyes as well. He wanted to get home to Layla. Besides he knew how Oliver felt about Felicity and if judging by the goodbyes earlier, he wanted to talk it out with her. He left making sure Felicity could get Oliver home. She said it would be no problem. With that Dig left as well.

"What do you want to talk about Oliver?" Felicity knew this was coming.

"Well first, I am sorry. I am sorry for putting you under for all the work you have done in helping me."

"Oliver, it is my job. I am your IT girl Wednesday. Who else was going to find it?' She laughed.

"I know but you went above and beyond. Second, about this life you lead. I think it is a wonderful idea about how you want to help. I think moving the Arrow stuff here too is a good idea."

Felicity was surprised at that revelation. "You mean it?"

"Yes, you are the center of the information that I get to do my job. It just makes sense and if you are going to do what you said you are going to do then, it would be best to move to you instead of making you run all over."

Felicity was relieved. That is what she was thinking as well. Soon she would have a place for hunters and a central hub. "We will make a special place just for the Arrow stuff. That way no one has crossover into your world. That way you can hold onto your alternate personality and no one will be the wiser."

"I do have to ask you though…"

"What?"

"Well I need you to track down who bought the QC stock. I want to get it back and not work with someone I do not know. We don't need another Isabel problem."

Felicity actually laughed. "Oliver you do not have to worry about that."

Oliver was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I am the holder of the forty-five percent of the QC stock. I bought it when Stellmore International pulled up stakes."

Oliver was stunned. "Felicity, how could you afford it?"

"Oliver I have been writing security systems for different companies for a while now. I made investments over the years. I am in the millionaire bracket. Buying QC was a good move. One that will support what I want to do here. I do not want to run the company. That is your job. I just want to also reap the benefits of it." She smiled at him.

"Well that is great. I do not have to worry about you taking over or trying to bury the company. You do not have any idea how much that relieves me."

Over the next couple of weeks Felicity set up the phones, the training center, the library, the Arrow space, and worked with applied sciences and the IT department. Dean and Sam had put the word out about what Felicity was trying to accomplish, so she already had hunters calling in. She made a roster of who called and the hunters out there.

She also set up a way for hunters to be taken care of if something happened to them on a job. She bought more land that was outside the city and because she didn't want to think about death, didn't call it a cemetery, but the last home of heroes.

Oliver got back to living a double life. He pulled QC up from the ashes again. The company was on its way back to being what it once was. Arrow life was getting uppity again. Because the glades were still a mess they still had a lot of work to do.

After a few weeks of getting on her feet, Felicity didn't have all the bugs worked out of the system but it was getting there. She found herself getting fatigues though. She chalked it up to stress. Starting her project took a lot out of her. But then she noticed an important fact that couldn't be ignored.

She ran to the pharmacy and bought all the different kinds of pregnancy tests that they had. Over the next half hour, she sat in her extremely enormous bathroom and took all the tests. She didn't look at any of the results until the last test was done. Then she picked them up and all read positive. "What was she going to tell Dean?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Too much or not enough? Haha. I wonder what will happen next...**


	7. Revealed

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. I didn't like how the chapter turned out and had to rewrite it. Then the thunderstorms and violent rain knocked out my power. So here is the new chapter. I own nothing and have no beta so all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Felicity didn't know what to think. How could she do everything she was doing now _AND _have a baby? A baby that would grow up to be a child, and then a thinking human being. Not that they wouldn't think, just that they would think on their own. OMG what was she going to do? Dean is definitely the father, he is the only one that she has slept with over the years. Oh my! What is Oliver going to say now?

First thing is first. Did she want the baby? YES! Would she be able to be a mother knowing what she knows? Yes. She just didn't know how to be a mother. Her own mother she ran away from. This was not the end of the world. Although that could happen while she was pregnant. She would basically be raising this child by herself, in a world of vigilantes and hunters. OMG. She herself accomplished a lot in this life so far. Maybe having a child would not be so bad.

How was she going to tell Dean? She took out her phone real quick. Lined up the pregnancy tests and snapped a picture. She couldn't tell him until their hunt was done. After the one in Michigan they had to go do a few salt and burns, but the one they were on now, they weren't sure if it was a Jyin or something else. They were supposed to call her when they got back to the bunker. She could wait a few days until they got back and got some rest. What she needed to do was get into see her doctor and see what she was supposed to do.

She got lucky, someone cancelled and she got in that afternoon. They did her exam, gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and sent her on her way with a list of do's and don'ts. When she got home she went exploring for the best room for a baby. She wanted a room that could be turned into a bedroom with no problem. She found a room that was down the hall from hers that would be perfect. It was like a mini suite. It had its own bathroom, a sitting area and the main part of the bedroom. The sitting area could be used as a changing area, the bedroom a nursery until they were older and the bathroom was self-explanatory.

She walked back to her office. She used one of the many guest living rooms and turned it into her server room. She built it up though. Glass walls replaced the windows. She liked the sun a lot over here in the evening. It was also out of the way for main traffic areas. This is what she called operations. The phone lines for hunters to call into were in here. If she was out of the room she had the different connections at different locations around the house.

Felicity had already been doing this for the better part of two years. She could run all this from her home and still have a baby right? She had to tell Dean before she told anyone else. This was so not going to put her in the good graces of anyone. Her biggest fear being Dean. He didn't want to raise a child on the road and now that they had a place to call home, would he want her to move there? Would he move here? SO many questions that she didn't know the answer to. It was still kind of early but she was tired. She was going to lay down for a while.

* * *

A little while later, her ringing phone is what woke her up. She blindly reached for it and answered. "lo."

"Fee, were you sleeping?"

"Just a nap. Are you guys back in the bunker or on your way?" Now that she was waking up, she wanted to know what was going on with him.

"We got back just now. Are you okay? You sound a little off."

What was she going to say? She had to tell him. "Dean, there is something that you should know."

"I am all ears Fee."

"Um, well you see, um…"

"Fee, are you hurt?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted really quick.

"What was that?" Dean was stunned to stupid. He stopped and Sam who wasn't paying attention to him but wanting to know what was going on with Felicity walked right into him.

She said it more slowly for him. "I am Pregnant."

Dean wasn't sure how he made it to the table let alone how to process what she was saying. He knew Felicity wasn't sleeping with anyone else. They had a rule. If they got involved with anyone, which was rare if ever, they didn't hook up. But he knew Felicity had only been sleeping with him the last couple of years.

"Dean are you there?"

"We will be there soon." Dean hung up.

Sam who was watching his brother didn't know what was going on. "Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? Talk to me Dean."

"She is fine. She is pregnant."

Sam took a step back. Pregnant. He was going to have a niece or nephew? "OK. So we are going there?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do Sam. I love Fee, but our worlds are so far apart. We finally have a home here and she is all set up there. How are we going to be parents, because I do not want to be an absent parent? I don't want to raise a kid on the road either. "

"Dean there are ways to do this. You are going to have a child. What you need to do is talk to Felicity. Work out the small things before you work on the big things. This is a blessing. I mean think about it. The child of two hunters, family of hunters and a vigilante that won't let anything happen to her or your child." Sam smiled at him. "This child will have protection, love, be able to defend itself, and probably be successful just like its mother. It will have the best of all the worlds."

Dean could hear the words. He could understand the words. He got caught on child. He knew what Sam was saying was right. He needed to talk to Felicity.

So they swapped out clothes and got back in the car. It was a two day drive to Starling City unless he drove through the night, but then he wouldn't be in shape to talk to Felicity. He needed a clear head to talk about the important things. He now realized that he hung up on her but being Felicity she wouldn't call back because she knew he needed to think. She really was the best.

* * *

Felicity knew Dean had to think. He would be here soon. They would talk about what to do. They would work it out. Now he knew though, and that weight was off her shoulders. She went back to sleep. It was only like 2 in the morning. She was still tired and slipped back into sleep.

She woke around 8 in the morning and walked down to the central hub of her new operations room. She wasn't surprised to find Dig and Oliver there being that it was Saturday. That and she gave them both keys.

"You set up a lot in the past couple of weeks Felicity. This looks great." Dig said to her and Oliver nodded. He handed her a coffee and the smell hit her suddenly that she was bent over the trash can throwing up.

Oliver went on alert right away and held her hair back and Dig ran to get some water out of the little cooler along the wall. "Felicity what is wrong?"

"Nothing Oliver." She didn't need to look up for him to be glaring at her. "Just the little fact that I am having a baby."

Oliver stumbled back. He sat down kind of hard on the chair while Dig handed her the bottle of water. She was pregnant. With child. Going to be a mother. Holy shit. "When did you find out?"

"I took a pregnancy test yesterday, well I took like 7 tests yesterday and saw my doctor to confirm. Baby in like 7 months' time."

Dig was thrilled. A baby was a miracle at least that is how he thought about it. Looking at Oliver though, it looked like someone just killed him. He knew about the feeling he had toward Felicity. Oliver would be the better man here when he got his head wrapped around the fact that the woman he loved was having a baby with another man. "Deans the father right?"

"Yes, Dean is the father. I told him. He is on his way here to talk to me about how we are going to do this."

Oliver finally spoke, "what do you mean?'

"Oliver tell me you were listening to them when they were here the last time. They have a home in Kansas. Finally a home that they never had. My base of operations is here. I don't want to move. I know Dean doesn't want to move. A child should not be shuttled between states for parents to see them. We have some things to talk about."

Oliver conceded her point. A child changes everything. It changes not only their world but his as well. Felicity was going to be a mother. That means more protection when she does leave the house. Protection for the child when they are here. "Felicity, how would you feel about Raisa being your maid?"

"Why would I take your maid Oliver?"

"Because she is the only one that I would trust to help you when you need another woman around." He hoped she would take Raisa. "That and with it just being me over there, I can hire a team of cleaners to come in when it needs done. I am also never there. I bet she gets lonely. This way she has something to do and she gets to see more children grow up. Besides I am pretty sure she knows all my secrets anyway, so you wouldn't have to hide anything from her."

Felicity thought about it. He was right. Raisa is family in a way. She is trustworthy. "I think that is acceptable. Can you get her here like now?"

"Let me make a call to the house." He got up to do just that.

Dig sat down with her while Oliver made the phone call. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I am fine Dig. I want this child. I thought my biggest fear was having to tall Dean he was going to be a father. My biggest fear here is being a failure."

"Felicity, there is nothing that you can't do when you do it. You have done so much for everyone around you. This is a good thing. I mean between all of us and that includes the boys too, this child is going to have everything. It is going to have brains, brawn, and some kick ass fighting skills." He made her chuckle. "The mothering stuff will come when you need it. Do not think that you are alone because you are not. Layla will be thrilled that she is not the only one going to have a baby."

"That is right. She is due soon."

"Couple of weeks. We can't wait."

Oliver came back over. "She will be here in about 30 minutes. Traffic on a Saturday can be killer."

"Don't we all know that?" They all shared a smile.

"Congratulations Felicity."

"Thank you Oliver." Now to the more fun stuff. "I have your new lair set up. Wanna see?"

"Yes I do very much."

Felicity walked over to a door that looked like a closet. All it did was lead to another room. One where she blocked everything but the skylight. "You need to press your hand against the scanner and state your name for the first entry."

Oliver did as said. The door opened up and the lights came on automatically. It was smaller because all he needed in here was his arrow gear. She had a different room for medical emergencies. She had set up outside training on the property and made sure no one could get there. Her office was the main place. So she had everything he needed to be the Arrow right here.

"It is amazing Felicity. Thank you. This place is a second home to me even before you made all the modifications. This feels right."

Felicity knew that she had a family with these men. She had family with Dean and Sam too and with merging her two worlds, she would have the best family ever.

* * *

**Kind of filler but now Dean knows he id going to be a father. I wonder where this story will take me in the next chapter. What do you think will happen?**


	8. Tragety and loss

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. My muse failed me for a while. I focused on school until I got some back. Now don't be mad with the chapter. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Raisa came and talked to Felicity. Oliver told her the basics of what she was to expect. He wanted to leave Felicity to it and see if they could come to an understanding. Raisa was like a second mother to Oliver and to have her here would be awesome. Hell Oliver would be spending most of his time here anyway, he wasn't even sure if having the mansion was worth it. Felicity had already set him up with a room in case things went well into the night and he would have a place to crash. He didn't like the thought of leaving her alone either now that she was pregnant. It all made sense to him.

Raisa and Felicity worked it out and now that Raisa knew all about what was going on it made everything that much easier. To have people in her life that knew without a doubt that what they did was worth it and didn't have to hide about it was one that was a relief that went through everyone in the core group. Raisa was looking forward to having people to care for again. Oliver would always be family but from what she understood her family was growing and that was never a bad thing.

* * *

Felicity was waiting for Dean to show up. The things they needed to talk about were beyond complicated. One because she loved Dean. She also loved Oliver. If anything was clear right now, that was it. She would have to choose which one she loved the most and it was all hinging on this conversation with Dean. She knows it sounds petty because how can a conversation make her feel one way or the other, but this was about her child's future. She wanted them as stable as they could be.

* * *

Dean was here. He was going to see Felicity in a few minutes. Sam was already outside the car waiting for him to move his ass. So he got out of the car and they walked to the door. He didn't knock and walked right in. Felicity was his home in more ways than one. He walked through the house and noted the changes as he found her in her "central hub." He didn't make any noise and just watched her. She looked like there were so many things on her mind. He guessed there was.

Felicity was in her own world thinking about the mission tonight. Wondering when Dean was going to be here. How she was going to be a mom. Leading hunters to different events for them. She managed with ease because of the Arrow. She knew how to run things almost mechanically now. Her systems working round the clock for information about the city and the Supernatural. They lost a hunter and she made arrangements for his salt and burn and ashes stored in the tombs of the land she acquired for hunters burial grounds. It was taken care of. Without thought she looked up and there was Dean in the doorway. "Hey you."

He smiled, cuz no matter what, Felicity was family. "Hey you right back." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "So…"

"So…" She didn't know how to start this since she had never been in this situation before.

"We are pregnant."

"Yes."

Dean smiled at her. "I am going to be a father." The more he said it the more in sank it.

"Yes, and I am going to be a mother."

Dean knew this was going to be a hard conversation. He wasn't looking forward to the way she was going to look at him. "I know we have a lot to discuss but I simply can't be who you want me to be. I will love that child beyond all that I am but I can't drop everything and be here Fee."

"I know. I am not asking you to marry me Dean. I am asking if you want to be a father. Do you want this child to have your last name? Do you want to see this child after it is born? Do you want to be a part of its life? Do you want me to make this easy for you and say you don't have to do anything? What do you want Dean?"

Unknown to them Oliver and Dig were there. They showed up right after Dean and Felicity started talking and couldn't move because they were curious.

Dean turned and rubbed a hand down his face. He thought back to when he was living with Ben and Lisa. He couldn't do it. He made their life hell. He drank too much. He risked his life too much. He knew that the next time he died would be the last. He couldn't let her depend on him if he wasn't going to be there. "Felicity, I want this child more than anything, I love this child more than anything right now. I want this child to have my name. I want to be a part of their life. I can't even marry you if I wanted to because I am wanted with more agencies and states than anyone should be. I would put their life in danger just being around them." He sighed. "I love you Fee but I can't possibly give you everything that you need."

"Dean, all I need you to do is be there."

"I can't even do that Fee. I don't know if I go out on a hunt if I am going to come back. Neither does Sam. I make sure that he keeps kicking even if I have to die to make sure that happens. I would do the same for you and that child." He looked at her stomach. "I do what I need to do in order to keep the world spinning and taking out the bad guy."

"We all do. We all risk our lives for the fight. I am not asking you to give that up. I am asking you to stop taking so many risks with your life."

Oliver and Digg just stood there hearing all of this. They knew the score. They saved lives. Oliver also thought these thoughts once upon a time. He was not going to be the Arrow forever though. His body was going to stop letting him abuse it eventually.

"Fee, it is my job. This is how I live. You know that. I don't know anything else. I don't know how to be a father even though I practically raised Sammy. I know how to not get dead."

Felicity knew what he was telling her and her heart broke for the final time. "It is ok Dean. I love you too. You will always be this baby's father. You will be around when you can be. I am sure Cas can even help with the traveling part if he isn't busy." She smiled at him. "I want you with me on this but I know how our lives are and I am not going to ask you to give it up. You have to make that choice."

"I can't Felicity. I save lives. We put down things that shouldn't be here. Now that Crowley has found a way to break the seal to get out we have to be worried that other Demons can't find their way out."

"I know. We are working on it."

"Fee, I wish it could be different."

She nodded. She knew this is what was going to happen. She just wanted it to not be the answer. "It will work out."

Oliver and Dig moved away from the door. Not because the conversation was over but because they saw Sam. He had managed to get behind them and listen as well. Although he was disappointed about Dean's decision he couldn't fault him for it. Dean was a righteous man and would do what was needed to protect his child form the world of monsters. Sam would do the same thing. It just broke his heart because they could not change the circumstances of their lives. He still held out hope for Dean though. Maybe he would realize one day that he could be happy too.

* * *

Felicities pregnancy moved along with everything going right. She was coming up on her final weeks. Over the course of her pregnancy Dean called her once a week if he couldn't be there. He was turning out to be a protective dad even though he wasn't around all the time. Felicity had ironed out the hunters problems. They had up to date information and documentation so that they didn't get called on forgeries. It took a while but everything was moving like a well-oiled machine. Felicity finally told Dean and Sam that she set trusts up in their name so they could stop running their scams to get money. Dean of course blew his top but eventually decided it was a good thing.

Felicity knew that things were going to well. Even the Arrow didn't have much to do these days because the crime rate was down almost twenty percent. Criminals were either getting smarter or they closed up shop for a while. The non-existent crime and the supernatural being cared for with relative ease meant something was on the horizon. She knew deep down that something was going to happen. She just didn't know in which world her life would be altered.

It was in the midst of thinking that everything was too good to be true when her phone rang. She looked at the display and smiled at the number. "Hey Sammy." It was quiet on the other side. "Sam?"

"Felicity. " He usually never said her whole name. She was put on edge.

"Sam, what is going on?"

"Felicity.." She could hear the tears. " Dean…"

"Sam, tell me what is going on." She started to panic.

"Dean went on a hunt. It turns out that demons are back and they are more pissed off than ever. We got ambushed outside the Devil's gate. There had been signs of demonic origins happening up there and since we couldn't fix what Samuel Colt did with the railroad tracks we weren't expecting to have that many there. We took as many as we could out but they slashed him up pretty good. We barely got out by the skin on our asses." Felicity had dropped into her chair.

"Is he alright?"

"No, he is not alright. Like I said we got out barely, I got him to the car and he died of blood loss before I could get him to the hospital. I am so sorry Felicity. Dean is gone."

Felicity was openly crying now. "Oh my god." She was thinking. "You couldn't call Cas?"

"I did call Cas. I didn't realize he was bleeding like that until it was too late. He said he would make it but he didn't call Cas right away. Cas has been busy trying to find information about how the demons broke the seal. He always said he couldn't heal the dead. By the time Cas got to us he was gone. "

"This is so unfair."

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you though. He told me a while ago that if anything happened to him that he wanted you to know that he loves you and the child. He will watch over you from where ever he is going to go and that this time he should stay dead instead of being brought back."

"I knew what he wanted when he died Sam." She felt like screaming. "He did discuss that with me. I want you to come here. I want you to stay with me for a while. We can take care of Dean the proper way and mourn the loss." She was barely breathing but if she didn't get it out now she never would. She was going to scream and cry and break things as soon as she was off the phone. "I will expect you to be here as soon as you can. " With that she hung up. She stood up and threw her phone. She heard it shatter against the wall as she openly wailed at the injustice of it all.

Her child was never going to see his father. Yes, she was having a boy. Her and Dean talked names for a while. If they were having a girl he wanted to name her Mary after his mother. If they had a boy they he wanted to name him Colt. Dean said he liked the name because of the gun and that because this child was going to be a Winchester that he should also be named after a gun. So they decided on Colt Jonathan Winchester. Which only made her cry some more.

She had to get out. She was screaming on the inside and wanted to scream on the outside. As she walked out of her office, she managed to break a vase against the hall wall, she ripped paintings off the wall, she even found a chair and broke it against the marble pillar on her way to the shooting range. When she was far enough from the house she started screaming. Between the tears, snot, screaming, and bashing that she did, she collapsed on the ground curling into a ball. She stayed like that for a long time.

Oliver and Dig were going to Felicity's to see if anything new popped up. Oliver was antsy because the criminals were not out getting into trouble and he wondered if Felicity had found out something new. He could go back to his father's list but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. He was still thinking on it when they pulled up to the door. As soon as he a Diggle got out of the car Raisa was rushing him with a worried look on her face.

"Raisa what's wrong."

"Mister Oliver, it is Felicity. She got a phone call in her office and she went hysterical. I heard her crying so I waited until she hung up but before I could say anything she threw her phone against the wall and started smashing things and ripping things off the wall. I followed her outside where I heard an almost inhuman scream and saw her collapse. "

Oliver was shocked. Dig was worried. "Where did she go?"

"She went to the shooting range."

Oliver and Dig didn't wait for anything else, they raced to the range which was set in the back of the property. Oliver made it to her first with Dig hot on his tail. He saw her and got down on her level. He could see she was crying. "Felicity?" She didn't acknowledge his existence. "Felicity? Come on Felicity."

She started out with such a small voice that he didn't hear what she said. He leaned down further until his ear was almost on her mouth and heard, "Dean is dead." Olive shot straight up and looked at Dig. Dig didn't understand until Felicity said it louder. "Dean is dead."

Dig for the life of him couldn't understand what she was going through. With her a few weeks away from giving birth this had to be the worst thing in the world. "How?"

She still hadn't moved and because of all the screaming she had to clear her throat twice before she could tell them. " It was demons. They got ambushed and he died." They didn't want to pressure anymore out of her.

"Felicity it can't be healthy for the baby for you to be lying like that on the ground."

"You are probably right, but I feel so numb right now that I can't even begin to move. If I stay here and remain numb then I can't feel the pain that is waiting on the other side. Numb is good right now and I can't bring myself to move." She didn't see the way they looked at each other because she herself was in a trance staring at nothing. The only thing going through her mind right now was a set of lyrics from Nelly. His song "Just a Dream" was playing on repeat alternating with "Dean is dead."

Oliver looked at Dig and bent down to pick Felicity up. Even with the added weight of her pregnancy she wasn't that heavy. He hoisted her up by her armpits and got her to her feet. They took a few steps and stopped. It wasn't because she couldn't move because she could but what was happening is what made her stop. Oliver and Dig turned to look at her which wasn't hard being that one was on either side of her. She looked down and yep she wasn't mistaken. "My water just broke…"

* * *

**I am so sorry but this is where my story was going. I knew I was going to have to choose who was going to die and like I said I am an honest Olicity shipper. Please review as I like to hear what you think about the story. I think I might have one more chapter in me but for right now this story is on hold because my muse has left me again. I will not leave a story unfinished as I hate that because I like to know the ending. I will be back. **


	9. Two miracles?

**Here is a short chapter guys. More surprises. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Dean didn't know what the hell happened but he did know that he did not know this place. He was freezing. He tried to move around but he honestly didn't know what the hell was going on. He started beating his fists against something hard and metal. _You gotta be kiddin me, they stuffed me into a freezer?!_ He had to get out of there.

A few miles away in the maternity ward…

Felicity didn't know her body could experience pain like this. Not only that but she must be the only woman in history that had three, yes three, strapping men as her coaches instead of women. That said something about her life. She needed to get female friends. Oliver and Digg were on one side and Sam was on the other. She had been at this for almost ten hours and she was exhausted. She looked at Oliver, Digg, and Sam and thought she couldn't have better friends and the only one missing here was Dean. She almost gave up at that thought when another contraction hit her.

Dean called Cas. Cas showed up and let him out of the freezer. "Cas, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know Dean. You should not be back. I didn't get there in time to save you because you called me too late. It seems to me that you are meant to be here still."

"Where am I?"

"This is where hunters are laid to rest. Remember, Felicity set this up for hunters' funerals and final resting places."

"That means we are in Starling City or there abouts." Sam must have brought him here. "Where is Sam?"

"Let me check."

"Ok."

Cas went unnoticed when he popped in Felicity's room. Could be that everyone was focused on Felicity and the pain of bringing a life into this world. He went back to Dean. "Felicity is having her baby. They are all at the hospital."

"Get me there Cas. I want to see her and my child." Cas grabbed Deans arm and in the next instant they were in her hospital room. "Felicity."

Felicity heard her name but she shouldn't have heard that voice. Her eyes snapped up and everyones attention was on the Angel and Dean. "Are you a ghost now Dean?" She couldn't believe this shit. "Cuz as far as I remember, you died."

"I am not a ghost Fee, and I honestly do not know how I am standing here alive now." He finally moved up next to Sam. Sam moved out of the way to make sure Dean could get up to her. "But you know me, I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

Felicity had started to cry and then she started to shout. The nurse who had been quiet all this time finally said, 'You are finally at 10 centimeters, it's time to push."

Felicity was tired and emotional. "I don't think I have the strength." Dean didn't like hearing her sound like this. It must have hit her hard. He shucked his shoes very quickly and started to climb behind her. Sam moved in to help sit her up a bit as Dean got behind her.

When Dean got behind her he leaned into her ear, "I will help you. You are strong Felicity. Let's meet our child." The nurse pushed her legs up, Dean grabbed a hold of them and Felicity grabbed his hands on top of that. Two hours later their son was born. Colt Gage Winchester was born 3 weeks early but weighed seven pounds, 6 ounces, 20 inches long and had Dean's beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**How many times has Dean died and came back without any explanation. To my fans that are mad, you really need to understand how my brain works. I take twists and turns that make no sense but will be the best in the end. Please review as I do take your comments into consideration as I write my story. **


	10. An understanding

**So here is the next chapter. Not very much Felicity but something else. I chose the middle name Gage because I love it. If I would have had boys for children I would have named one of them Alexxander Gage. I own nothing and I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Dean's POV

Felicity was resting while the baby was in the nursery. All the guys were looking at Colt through the window. Dean couldn't get over it, he was a father. He didn't want his child raised like he was. Always on the move and with nothing to call home. Granted him and Sam were stationary when they were not on a hunt but they were always on a hunt. Dean glanced at Oliver. Could Oliver give her and their child what they needed? Oliver was here and he was not. He wasn't blind, he saw the way that Oliver looked at Felicity. Dean knew that look, he also looked at her that way. He just knew that he couldn't be there. Crowley was out and he knew that over time more and more Demons would make their way to the surface again. Once it was out that Dean Winchester had a child, Colt would never be safe. It wasn't only that but if they brought him back the Angels also knew that he had a son. A new vessel and another way to keep Angels around. He may be a righteous man but he could not put that on his son. He was going to talk to Oliver. They needed to have a heart to heart and even though Dean hated those kinds of talks, this one needed done.

* * *

Oliver POV

They were a family. Whatever happens in their lives they were a family. He loved Felicity and her son so much that he didn't know what he was going to do. He saw Dean glance at him. I wonder what he is thinking. Dean is this boys' father and Felicity's lover. He hated that but didn't think that was going to change. Today was a weird one. Dean was supposed to be dead. How was he back? Is this one of those things that were never going to be explained? Even Felicity thought he was a ghost at first. He saw Dean's body when he and Sam went to put him in there. He was flat out dead. Then hours later he pops up with Cas and he is there for Felicity. Weird. Not bad at all but still weird.

* * *

Dean and Oliver

A couple hours later Oliver had announced that he needed to hood up and see what was going down in the Glades. Felicity made sure that he had his key for the house and told him to be careful. Dean said that he wanted to check some things out and he was going to head over there with Oliver. He didn't really need to check anything, he needed to talk to Oliver.

Once they were in the car an awkward silence settles over them. Dean didn't know where to begin. "Oliver…"

"Yeah?"

"You are in love with Felicity." Oliver whipped his head around to stare at the man. "It is ok. It is what I want to talk to you about."

Oliver didn't want to have this conversation. It couldn't be anything but bad. He wasn't going to lie though, his life was surrounded by lies. "Yeah, I do. I don't do anything about it though because I don't think she loves me back. I mean I have seen you together and only a blind person could not see the way that you love each other."

"That may be true but there are things in this life that can't be."

"I thought that once. I thought because of the life that I lead I could not be with someone I care about."

"Then you understand where I am coming from. I love Fee. I love our child. I just can't be the father I need to be. I raised Sammy on the road because our Dad kinda checked out. I don't want to burden Felicity with knowing that I cannot be what she wants. There are things out there that if they found out that I had a child, more than likely it will happen, but when they find out I have a son, he will be in danger. He is a vessel just like I am for an angel. Granted that Angel is trapped and won't be getting out anytime soon but the Demons are trying to find a way back out of hell. I have more than enough enemies at the things I have done. He will never be safe with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oliver, this child needs to stay hidden for as long as possible. I have never been vulnerable except for Sammy. If my child dies because of me it is not something I will be able to come back from. I can't allow for that to happen."

"What do you want from me?" Oliver definitely didn't know where this conversation was going.

"I need you to take care of them. I will be around but I can't be a father. You have the ability to be what I can't."

"I was already going to protect them with the best of my abilities."

"I know. Felicity has surrounded herself with some of the best people for her. Now my son needs that. I am not the best for my son. Him having the Winchester name is going to stir trouble and I need to know that you are going to be there for both of them."

"I already told you I would be. Dean just spit out what you are trying to say."

"What I am saying is that Felicity does love you. She can be happy with you. My son can be raised in a loving home with two people who know what the score is and I could not be happier about it. Granted if my life wasn't what it was I would do anything and everything to be there day to day but that is just not who I am."

"What you are trying to tell me is that you want me to raise your child as my own. What next? DO you want me to marry Felicity?"

"Would that be out of the realm of possibility?"

"I think that you need to talk to Felicity. I can't make her decisions. She will yell and say my life my choice."

"I understand that. I will be talking to Felicity as well. She already knows that I can't be there for her every step of the way. We have talked about that but I wanted to talk to you to see where you stood in all of this. Trust me, I hate these conversations and avoid them at almost all cost."

"Look, I would love to marry Felicity and be everything that she needs me to be but it is her choice. I do love her, I would do anything for her, but …"

"She makes her own choices. I get it."

They arrived at Felicity's. Dean went to her office to look up some things. Oliver was very much in his head right then. As he was getting his gear on her couldn't help but think of what someone would do to protect those that they loved. He would lay his life on the line if it was himself. Dean was doing this to protect his child. He could not fault the man for what he thought was best. He wasn't abandoning them but giving them the best option for their lives. He can see it and understand it. He just hoped that when Dean talked to Felicity that she saw it that way as well. He really didn't want to be there for that conversation either. Oliver was ready to face the glades. He became the Arrow and did his job. He could worry about the conversation later.

Dean called Sam to come and get him and take him back to the hospital. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before they figured out why he was back and what they wanted this time. He and Sam were going to have to go into research mode and find out why.

Sam showed up and took him back to the hospital. They didn't have to talk about the elephant in the room because they had the same questions. They arrived back at the hospital and made their way to the maternity ward and Felicity's room. When they got there, the air in his lungs got stuck. She was breast feeding Colt. He never understood why most men say that it is the most beautiful and arousing thing in the world. Now he did. She was beautiful. They looked beautiful. He finally let the breath out in a whoosh and she turned and smiled at him. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Very much." He moved over and she placed him in his arms. He wiggled a little and then settled down. "He is beautiful."

Sam who was quiet up to this point said, "He is going to be a handsome devil down the road." He started taking pictures with his phone. He could find a place to develop them later. Dean should have a keep sake.

"Well between you and me, he will be just like his father and charm all the ladies." She mock whispered to Sam.

"Yes, but will he use his powers for good or evil." Sam laughed along with Dean and Felicity.

"Hey, I am not that bad."

"Of course not Dean. We won't mention the teen years." Sam told him.

They sat in silence with the baby. They didn't get many moments like this in their lives. They were soaking up the pure love in the room. That is when Cas decided to pop in.

"Can I see the child?" Cas asked.

"Sure Cas." Dean handed the child over. Cas started to glow and chant in enochian. The baby glowed for about three seconds and everything was back to normal.

"Cas? What was that about?" Felicity asked.

"I was blessing the child. He is young enough that marking him against Angels and Demons won't hurt him at this age, in his early years. They will be there forever. Just like on Sam and Dean, he will be invisible to all Angels and Demons. Just like I marked Dean and Sam. They are etched into his bones. Be careful in the future when doing medical things in a hospital, they will be able to see if they do x-rays."

Dean was thankful. He could be hidden. Granted there were ways to find them if they ever found out who he was but it would take a long time. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Felicity, I want you to get him tattooed at the best possible time against possession. He doesn't need to know why until he is older but I want it done."

"I was already planning that. Wondering if maybe the foot."

"I say shoulder." This coming from Sam.

"I can work with that." She said. She will do anything to protect her child. "It will be done."

Two days later, she and the baby were released from the hospital. They were finally going home. They got settled in and Raisa was just so happy that she and the baby were home. The nursery was put together and waiting. Felicity handed the baby over so Raisa could see him and she sat down on the couch. Dean was sitting across from her. "Fee, we need to talk."

* * *

**So what did you think about the conversation between Dean and Oliver? They got some one on one time and they didn't throw punches. Leave your reviews, like I said I love hearing from you. **


	11. Hmmmthoughts are exhausting

**Hey peeps, I know it has been forever but the story just stopped for me. I had to wait until it came back. So here is the conversation between Dean and Felicity. I do not own anything and do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. _**

Felicity had a feeling that this conversation was coming. She had already braced herself for what was to come. The sad thing is she held out hope. Even though she knew what the next words were going to be and had already dealt with the heartache that was coming, she just didn't want to hear it. "Dean, you don't have to say anything. I already know that you are going to tell me that you cannot be a father to this child like you and I both want you to be and that you will be around when you can be." Dean looked at her. She really could read him the way that no one else could. "I understand. You will make the time when you can."

Dean sighed. That wasn't all he was going to talk to her about. "Felicity, there is another thing that we need to talk about and that is about you moving on with your life. I love you and I probably always will but we cannot remain in the pattern that we have since we started this."

Felicity was also expecting this and knew that he was right. She loved him and he knew it but it was time to move to something that could be mutual and more than she hoped for with him. She looked down at her fingers, "I know. I think we stayed this way for far too long Dean. We are family and we always will be but I need more now. I need someone who is going to be there and stay there."

""Felicity, you already have someone that wants to be that person and if you quit denying him, he might just be what you really want and need." She looked at him a little sideways with a pinched look. "Felicity, Oliver loves you and I know that you have feelings for him. I have no doubt that you didn't act on them for many reasons but he loves you and he shows it every time he looks at you."

This she was not expecting. She always thought there was some truth to the words he spoke to her in the mansion but to have Dean notice the way that she denied anything towards Oliver was something that she didn't know he knew. "Oliver and I are just friends."

"But you could be so much more. You could be a real family and have a life that didn't consist of always waiting for someone to die."

"What are you talking about? He is the Arrow. He is no safer than you. He may only fight humans but he still gets injured. I don't know how many times I have patched him up or watched him almost die. My world consists of always wondering if the people in my life are going to be there the next day, so do not tell me Oliver is a safer bet than you because as far as I am concerned you both are equal in the fact that you might die permanently."

Dean knew she had a point but he wasn't going there, no one would win that argument. "But he is here and he is not always looking for the next hunt. He stays in one place to make it better and I do not. And he would protect our child with his life. I can't be there for our child because he would be the next commodity to be accumulated if they found out who he was. Oliver is the safe bet. You know that I am right."

Sadly, Felicity did know that. Her son was the most important thing now and keeping him safe was all that mattered. "I know that you are right, I just don't have to like it. I do love Oliver, I just didn't expand on it because our history and his and my history. There are so many things that haven't been said between me and him."

"Well then say them Felicity. He will listen."

"You sound like you know that for a fact. What did you do talk to him?" She laughed and looked at Dean. She stopped laughing right away to notice his eyes shift. "You did talk to him, OH MY GOD. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing that we are not talking about right now."

Felicity did not know what to do with the information provided. She couldn't just go to Oliver and say _hey lets be a family and get married and live out the rest of our days. _That would just be crazy. Not to mention being with Oliver put her and Colt in the lime light with Oliver as a Queen. Thank the stars that people of this town didn't know she was a millionaire in her own right. She would be a public figure head as well.

Dean saw how she was lost in thought. He didn't want to interrupt her but him and Sam needed to get back on the road. They needed to take care of the problem of those demonic creatures killing him and they needed to do it yesterday. "Fee, you will see that he is the one for you and you for him. You have given me the best reason for staying alive and fighting the good fight. You are that for Oliver. Colt is that for me now, not to mention Sammy. Oliver looks at you like you are the light in his world. You have been the light in mine as well. But the time for us is over and you need to be happy. For my sake as well as our sons, Oliver and yourself."

'I am going to be happy. What am I talking about, I am happy. I have a beautiful healthy son and a family that I wouldn't trade filled with hunters, vigilantes, and good friends."

Dean smiled then. "So we are good?"

"Dean when have we ever been bad." She gave him a smirk.

"Touché Fee." He got up and gave her a hug. "Sam and I have to get going. The job I died on is not finished and I want to know who wants me dead this time."

"So true. We will see you when we see you. Just try and take some time to settle a bit. You also need some down time so let me know what is going on and how I can help."

"You got it. I do love you and our son Fee. He is just better without a bunch of drama till he is old enough to handle it."

"I have no doubt that we will have a fighter in the future. Goodbye Dean and be careful."

"Goodbye Fee. You will be hearing from me." Dean gave her a final hug and started making his way to Raisa to see his son before he left. He held Colt for a minute and then gave him back after he kissed his forehead. He gave one final look to Felicity and started making his way for the door.

Felicity watched him go. It wasn't so bad this time because she already knew this was going to happen and dealt with her feelings about it. It didn't break her heart this time when he waked away. She didn't feel great but she wasn't going to burst into tears. She walked over to Raisa and Colt. It was time for his feeding. Sam came in briefly and said goodbye to her and Colt. As she was feeding Colt though, she got lost in thought. She thought about Dean and Oliver. She loved two men and it wasn't easy. Why did she have to fall in love with men that were strong and into really dangerous careers? Guess she had a type after all. The question now was, what did she really want?

**Sorry to all my Dean and felicity shippers but I knew where the relationship was going when I thought about the story in the beginning because I am at heart a Olicity fan. **


End file.
